


All Roads Lead Home

by nacreous_kai



Category: Taynew
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacreous_kai/pseuds/nacreous_kai
Summary: New only wanted to break free from the responsibilities of being in a relationship so he broke-up with his long term boyfriend Tay Tawan just to have a taste of that freedom. But when realisations started kick in, New found himself going back to the same direction, the direction that leads him back home.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 78





	All Roads Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here in AO3 and english is not my first language so please bear with me.

The night just got to its peak and New can already feel his head spinning as the bop of electronic music blasted in his ears, the mixture of lazer like lights added up to the dizziness he was feeling.

He closed his eyes as he screamed out loud and jumped to the rythm of the music that resonated inside the club he and his friends were in. The feeling of freedom finally kicking in. 

Hours ago, he ended his 5 years relationship with his now ex boyfriend Tay Tawan. The break up was a nasty one as he decided to just show up on the latter's door first thing in the morning, broke up with him saying he was tired and he needed space, then walked away without giving him any further explanation and a chance to say anything. 

Though the truth is, Newwie only wanted freedom. To be free from all the demands and responsibilities of a relationship. The constant rejection of night outs because Tay doesn't want to go, him ditching his friends just so he could be where Tay goes. Though Tay did not ask him to, he thought it was his responsibility to do so.

And as he jumped around and drink loads of beer surrounded by his friends laughing and screaming to the extent, his heart was empty and he felt some kind of longing. 

Now the faces of the people he was with was no longer clear to him. They seem faceless to him, like he just knew who they were but they did not know him at all. The fun was starting to drift away and as the alcohol finally started to kick in, reality also bit him.

After all the fun in the party, after all the trips and dine out with friends, there won't be a person standing outside his door waiting for his return. No longer will he recieve long ass messages when he comes home late, no one's gonna scold him for not eating on time, no one's gonna bang on his door when he wakes up late on a school day, no one's gonna scold him for eating something sweet and cold whenever he was ill, but most importantly nobody's gonna remind him that he was loved and that he was worth it. Coz Tay is no longer responsible to do those things for him anymore. 

New choked down a sob as realization started to eat him. His eyes who were sparkling with joy earlier was now reflecting a mixture of sorrow and regret. The taste of freedom was all he sought, but now that he had gotten a taste of it did he realize he had his freedom with him all along. That he was the one who caged himself and Tay did nothing wrong. 

He forced himself to open his phone despite the tears forming in his eyes that's almost blinding his sight. Despite his shaking hands he managed to dial the number of someone he dearly trust. Someone apart from Tay who he knew would come to his aid.

"Hey what's wrong? Why'd you call? Where are you? Why is it so loud?"

The voice from the other line made him burst into tears. His hand landed on his mouth as his shoulders shook from all the emotions that came out. His friends are now dancing and jumping to the music infront of him unaware of the delimma he was in. And spoiling their fun was the last thing he wanted to do so he chose to keep everything to himself. 

"Gun..take me home..I wanna go home"

He only needed those words and a couple of sobs for his bestfriend to realize he was not in his apartment but at a club two blocks away from his apartment building. Though he knew the moment Gun asked, the latter already knew where he was, he needed to let some words out of his mouth to make himself feel a little better. 

Gun dropped the call as soon as he heard him. New wiped the tears on his face, running his fingers on his hair as he rushed towards the exit feeling the cold breeze of the night hitting his face the moment he stepped out of the bar. 

The cold breeze gave him goosebumps in his entire body adding up to the loneliness he was feeling deep inside him. The streets infront of him were empty and only the light from a single street post gave him a chance of sight. 

New covered his face as he remembered how Tay would get angry at him for drinking with his friends but would still come to his aid and would still take him home. Another wave of emotion hit him straight in his heart as he recalled Tay's confused expression when he broke up with him earlier. Tay was not able to speak and just stared at him in disbelief but he took it as a chance to leave and escape Tay's response. And he regret not looking back to see Tay's expression. He regret not hearing Tay's response. He regrets his decision and how he dropped Tay without thinking twice realizing Tay would never do that to him. 

New's tears began to fall again one by one, his breathing was already unsteady as he tried his best not to faint from all the drinking and crying. The cold winds almost stinging every exposed skin as he struggles to keep himself awake and on his feet.

A honk from a car made Newwie jumped from where he was standing, his eyesight focused solely on the car infront of him. The door of the passenger's seat opened and revealed a stressed looking Gun Atthphan who looked at him with eyes full of worry.

"What the hell happened to you. Why are you crying your eyes out here and where is Tay! What did he do to you?!'"

Gun yelled at him his voice sounded angry and Newwie took a step back feeling his bestfriend's anger towards his ex boyfriend who did nothing. It was all him, it was just him but he could not bring himself to tell his bestfriend. 

"Please..Just take me home"

It was the only thing he muttered and to his surprise Gun only sighed and did not utter a single word. The smaller male just dragged him inside Off's car with no words and just pure silence. Off, who was Tay's bestfriend and Gun's boyfriend eyed him with his eyes full of worry. His glance left him and landed on his boyfriend as soon as Gun entered the passenger seat but Gun did not address anything and just directed Off to drive home while Gun's eyes were fixated on the road. 

"Call us if you need anything. We're just here next door"

Off spoke when the three of them stopped infront of his door. He looked at the couple apologetically and his tears were about to fall again when a punch landed on his arm making him groan.

He looked at Gun sharply who just rolled his eyes at him now interwhining his fingers with Off's. And Newwie couldn't help but remember the feeling of Tay's warm hands against his. 

"Whatever that is, always know that his door is just across yours."

Gun gave him a small smile before he let himself be dragged inside their unit by Off leaving Newwie standing alone in the corridor contemplating which door to open. Tay's or his.

He closed his eyes feeling the pressure getting into him. He had been thinking about this on the their ride home. Whether he'd just go straight to his bed or would knock on Tay's door and beg. 

He pulled his hair in frustration. His tears now building up again but his heart was already tired from all of the crying. And he wanted to laugh and curse as he found himself pulling out a set of keys and opening up Tay's door. A fool who broke up with his boyfriend but would still go home to his place.

The unit was already dark and he knew Tay was already asleep by this time. He held the knob and was about to go out when a deep voice called out.

"Close the door"

Newwie's heart sank and his tears automatically fell from his eyes. He immediately closed the door with his hands shaking. Tay was awake and he just got out of the shower. He was only on his bang bang shorts with nothing to cover his upper body other than the towel draping on his shoulder. And just like that his drunkenness jumped out the window. 

New was having a hard time processing what was going on. First he crashed in his ex boyfriend's apartment, second his ex was awake and lastly Tay was already infront of him.Newwie closed his eyes on instinct and was about to beg on his knees when Tay spoke again stopping him from uttering a word.

"Didn't you say you wanted your freedom? Then why are you here?"

Though Tay's voice was soft, New couldn't help but notice the hint of pain in his words. And the guilt and regret he was feeling inside of him only heightened as the tears which he thought already stopped from falling came rushing back down again. Why was he here exactly? The same question he wanted to ask himself when his feet brought him to Tay's unit with nothing but his will. And it was too late for him to back out now. Not when Tay's already here infront of him. Not when he has another shot of luck to correct his mistake.

"Im here because this is home'"

New whispered his voice laced with pain and regret as he bowed his head trying to hide the waterfall of tears that's now streaming across his pale face. He can already feel that he was losing. And he had no one else to blame other than himself. But this was worth the try. Because this is Tay, and Tay will always be worth it.

"Your home is the unit across mine. I was the one holding you back right? How can this be home?"

Tay whispered on his ear. He didn't even notice him coming near. He can now hear Tay's breathing just beside his left ear. Their chests now only inches apart. And he could smell Tay's scent, the mixture of the scent of his shaving cream and shower gel penetrating onto New's nose

"You are my home. I was free, but I chose to be caged here because this is where I felt safe and happy and because you are here. Im sorry Tay, but if you can't accept me again it's okay, I'll just come back and try again tomorrow"

New muttered trying to act strong despite his sanity slowly slipping away. Tay being this close to him makes him feel things he shouldn't be feeling given their current situation. Plus the amount of alcohol on his system just added to his pain. 

Tay's shoulders began to shake and New's eyes widened feeling the guilt eating him up, his eyes were already swollen from crying but his tears kept falling as he placed both of his hands on Tay's shoulders trying to give him comfort. He was about to pull Tay for an embrace when he heard Tay snorted. 

New's tears stopped from falling, his brows furrowed as he held Tay's face to see his expression only to find the latter in tears because of laughter. 

New wanted to punch him that very moment. He wanted to shout at him. He wanted to walk out. Thinking how could Tay bare to laugh at him on this serious situation when he was clearly crying his eyes out. How can he laugh when they are about to lose each other? Did he gave up on them already? Or was Tay treating him as a joke.

"You think this is funny?"

New hissed at him angrily. His face is now red with anger. He can feel his blood boiling at the thought of Tay taking him as a joke after all the pain he went through just to realize he was wrong. It made him really sad that Tay was seeing him as a laughing stock. 

"Hey hey hey listen"

Tay grabbed his face trying to catch his gaze. He was forcing Tay to let go of him but his strength was no match to him. The only thing he could do was to avoid the latter's eyes as Tay caressed his cheek.

"Im not going to let you go that easily hin, I just gave you your space for the day so you could think. I saw how happy you were when you've finally gotten to hang out with your friends. Though I almost ran towards you when you started crying at the club earlier"

New's brows furrowed as he finally looked at Tay in his eyes. His heart skipped a beat hearing Tay's words. He followed him. Tay followed him.

"You were there?"

New asked trying his best not to choke on his words as his emotions was trying to drive him to cry again. Though he keeps on thinking he had no tears left to cry, the water forming on the sides of his eyes did not agree to him at all.

"I followed you the whole day. But I went home as soon as I saw Off and Gun arrive to pick you up. I knew they'd keep you safe'"

Tay whispered softly wiping the tears that was slowly dripping from his eyes. While his gaze was only fixated on Tay's face. Admiring the beauty of the only man apart from his father that he love dearly. 

"And if you wanna ask why I laughed. It's just that I remember Off texting me when I got home how you called Gun when they were about to do it and now he doesn't know how to initiate"

Tay added now smiling at him lovingly, his hand still caressing Newwie's cheek gently while his other hand crept on his waist pulling him closer. 

"Am I forgiven now?'"

New asked his voice hoarse and his eyes already showing signs of fatigue. His whole body was already beat and exhausted. But his heart was full and was beating steadily knowing fully that he was right where he should be.

"Hmmmm"

In a split second, New found himself pushed against the wall. Tay's lips was already on his, one hand holding his nape caressing it sending shivers down his spine.

New's breath hitched when Tay's hand went under his shirt caressing his abdomen up to his chest before settling on his right boob. He teased his bud a little adding heat to New's already heightened arousal. Tay pinched his bud earning a moan from New which Tay took as an opportunity to slid his tongue in, venturing and licking every inch of New's mouth. All sense of tiredness and exhaustion now completely forgotten. 

Tay unbuttoned New's shirt and slowly took it off of him, his lips leaving New's as he bent down to suck on the latter's neck.

"te...hmmm'"

New let out a moan feeling Tay's lips leaving marks on his pale skin. New leaned his back feeling the sensation slowly building up in his inner thighs. His hands now roaming around Tay's chest to his back feeling every muscles that constricts everytime Tay moves.

New groaned when his ass landed on the soft matress of Tay's bed. The latter pushed him on his bed pulling his pants and underwear down making him blush now that he was on his naked glory for Tay to see. 

Tay only smirked at New pulling his legs towards him as he slowly planted soft kisses on his abdomen, down to his inner thighs, and New could only melt into Tay's soft kisses.

"Ahh..'"

New let out a cry when Tay bit the smooth skin on his inner thigh, the sensation caused him to almost explode untouched right then there as Tay continued to ravish his smooth thighs.

"Te fuck...ahh..!!!'"

New closed his eyes as he felt Tay's lubed finger entered his puckering hole. Tay's eyes were blazing with desire seeing how New's hungry hole was swallowing his now wet finger.

New bites back another moan when Tay inserted another finger. He was now losing the little straint of sanity he had left. He bit his lip when Tay finally moved his fingers in and out of his hole. Tasting the bitter taste of blood coming from his chapped lips which he bit a little stronger than he anticipated because of the sensation Tay's fingers gave him. 

"Te..more"

New managed to whisper while he pants trying to catch his breath as Tay fingered his now overly wet hole. Tay licked his lips and smiled at how the love of his life looked really delectable right now. New's face was flushed, a little bit of saliva dripping out of his mouth and his eyes sparkling with the same equal lust he has for him. 

Tay removed his fingers from New's ass. He raised New's leg holding it with one hand while the other was stroking his now erect member that was standing hard and proud. 

Newwie bit his lip as he leaned his head back feeling the tip of Tay's cock teasing his entrance. Tay kept teasing him by penetrating a little but not entering him fully then pulls out again. He was clearly enjoying New's growing frustration as the latter tugged a handful of his own hair while trying his best to hide his whimpers for every contact his hole had with Tay's cock. 

"Do you want me to continue hin?"

Tay asked his voice playful and Newwie only looked at him with eyes full of desire as he nod at Tay almost begging through his eyes. Leaning back again when Tay inserted the head of his cock on his wet hole.

"Please te...please ahhhh"

New cried out as Tay slammed his dick inside his reaking hole. The sudden movement caught him off guard that his voice went off a little loud and a little lewd.

"Te...ughhhh..fuck!"

New's moan became louder as Tay thrusted into him faster and deeper. The whole room was filled with nothing but their loud moans and lewd pants. 

Tay's thurst became sharper and faster as he felt the sensation building up on his groin and New swallowed hard feeling his hole clenching around Tay's cock while the latter fucked him to oblivion.

"Im cumming hin" Tay whispered as he caged him on the bed still thrusting into him fast and hard. Tay's lips met his as his body started shaking, he arched his back finally reaching his climax. Their lips still locked with him moaning in between kisses. Trying to control his body from shaking any more.

"Fuckk...ahhhh"

Tay let out a loud moan as he finally came after him shooting his loads inside him, filling him to the brim. The older male collapsing beside him while he on the other hand was catching his breath having intense feelings of euphoria. 

"I love you hin, promise me, no matter how tough the going gets, always come home to me, i'll always be here waiting for you"

Tay whispered as he faced Newwie's side reaching out a hand to remove the hairs that was sticking on Newwie's sweaty forehead. 

"No matter which way I go, all roads will always lead me back home to you, I love you too"

Newwie responded closing his eyes feeling his consciousness drifting away. His head now resting on Tay's chest while the latter embraced him to sleep. A new journey awaits them when they wake up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)) thank you for making it this far. I dedicate this work or piece to my sisters. Ate Cla, Kirsten, Tine, Joy, Cami and Anning. (TNKT). Happy 3 months. I love you all so much. 💚💙


End file.
